Le Pari de Trop
by JustePhi
Summary: Epic Rap Battle of Web-shows history Saison 2. Aïssa et Louis ont résolu le Mystère des Internets grâce aux rap battles. Mais cette découverte est également source de convoitises, notamment par un groupe de fangirls appelé le Comité. Et c'est reparti pour une aventure à travers les époques au nom de ces foutues vidéos...Dernière chapitre en ligne : Final et épilogue.
1. Le Visiteur du Futur VS SuperCrayon

**Epic Rap Battles of Web-Shows History  
**

 **Saison 2  
**

 **Le retour de la vengeance.**

 **(comment ça j'en fais trop ?)**

 **.**

 _Hey ! Ça va ? (intro très inspirée, oui)._

 _Quand j'ai fini la saison 1 de L'Héritage, et que j'ai fini par me décider à faire une suite, je me suis dit que ce serait cool de raconter le passé d'Uma, et plein de gens m'ont dit que ce serait cool de raconter le passé d'Uma, alors j'ai ouvert Open Office et là mon cerveau a fait «C'est de la merde de raconter le passé d'Uma VIENS ON ECRIT UN TRUC QUI N'A RIEN A VOIR AVEC LA CHOUCROUTE»._

 _Et me revoilà._

 _Non, la vérité c'est que **La Mandragore de Nantes** a écrit une fic sur le passé de ce personnage (que je vous invite à aller lire de ce pas),_ **La vie trépidante d'Uma** _. Elle écrit très bien et je serais incapable d'en faire autant. Attention, en aucun cas je ne m'approprie sa version, c'est juste que...j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de différent, pour ne rien vous cacher :)_

 _ **Saison 2** donc ! Chapitres plus longs, battles plus travaillées, notamment au niveau du rythme -j'espère que vous verrez une différence haha. Ici, j'ai directement repris à l'oreille le rythme et la forme de _**Jack l'Eventreur vs Michael Myers** **de LinksTheSun** _, et j'y ai ajouté mes paroles. C'est pas parfait, mais vous pouvez la réécouter un coup pour avoir la musique en tête...C'est difficile de rapper à l'écrit, soyez indulgents x)_

 _ **Merci** à toutes (tous ?) pour vos reviews ou autres. Vous êtes gentils._

 _..._

 **Le Visiteur VS Supercrayon**

 **.**

Aïssa fut réveillée en sursaut par une sonnerie stridente à sa porte. Puis une deuxième. Elle gémit et voulut enfouir sa tête sous l'oreiller, mais elle sentit la main de Louis la secouer brusquement. Elle grogna et voulut le repousser, sans succès.

« Laisse-moi tranquiiiille.

\- Aïssa. On a un problème.

\- Humpf. Une armée de fans encore plus creepys que toi envahissent mon jardin ?»

Louis toussota en guise de réponse.

…

« On veut les vidéos ! On veut les vidéos ! »

Aïssa s'écarta précipitamment de la fenêtre, au bord de la panique.

Une trentaine d'adolescents de son âge qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie tambourinaient contre son portail et appuyaient frénétiquement sur la sonnette.

« Mais c'est qui ces gens ?!

\- Euuh, _il se peut_ que j'aie posté un message sur Daubechatte à propos des rap battles qu'on avait trouvées...ça, c'est le COFPGCPPWS, Comité Officiel des Fans (Pas Groupies C'est Pas Pareil) Web-Shows, dont je suis le co-fondateur. Quand ils ont su qu'on avait retrouvé des vidéos inédites de Mathieu Sommet, Yéyé, tout ça...

\- Et tout le monde t'as cru, comme ça ?

\- _Il se peut_ que j'aie posté une capture d'écran du final, aussi. Et un extrait de la vidéo explicative qui l'accompagnait.

\- Mais comment ils ont eu mon adresse ?

\- fhkiiéhgjbhjqlkjnzkg.

\- Quoi ? »

Louis inspira un grand coup et réussit à articuler, penaud.

« _Il se peut_ aussi que j'aie oublié de désactiver la géolocalisation automatique...

\- Louis Roger Thomas Uranus, je vais lentement te découper en morceaux et faire du ping-pong avec tes c...

\- Oui, oui, bon ça va. On sauve notre peau ou on discute ?

\- On veut les vidéos ! On veut les vidéos ! Clamait-on dehors.»

L'adolescente prit une grande inspiration. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas tort. Ils étaient littéralement assiégés, ce n'était pas le moment de demander des comptes.

« Va leur parler. Dis- leur que c'était un fake, et ils nous laisseront tranquilles. T'es le co-fondateur du Comité, non ? Ils t'écouteront.

\- Mais comment veux-tu que je...

\- Débrouille-toi. C'est tes conneries, tu assumes.»

Avec force geignements plaintifs, son meilleur ami finit par sortir. La jeune fille se massa les tempes en poussant un long soupir, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé -réalisant ainsi qu'elle avait dormi toute habillée.

Un grésillement soudain la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna mais ferma les yeux à cause d'un jet de lumière éblouissant. Et lorsqu'elle recouvra la vue...

« PUTAIN DE MERDE MAIS CA MARCHE VRAIMENT CE TRUC ?!

\- Tu vois, tu voulais pas me croire ! »

Éberluée, Aïssa vit un homme couvert de plaies et de pansements, vêtu de longs vêtements sombres, dont le visage ne lui disait rien. Celui qui l'accompagnait en revanche, un jeune homme brun qui portait une casquette et des lunettes rectangulaires, lui était familier...

Louis déboula alors dans la pièce, s'arrêta net dans l'encadrement de la porte et ouvrit de grands yeux affolés.

« Mais c'est quoi cet endroit putain ?! Hurlait toujours le type aux lunettes sans remarquer la présence des ados.

\- D'après la machine, à Paris. Répondit son compagnon. En 2085.

\- Aïssa, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Antoine Daniel et le Visiteur du Futur sont dans ton salon ? Demanda Louis très calmement. Non parce que jeOH MON DIEU ANTOINE DANIEL ET LE VISITEUR DU FUTUR DANS TON SALON ! »

Ébahis, les deux intrus sursautèrent et prirent brutalement conscience de leur présence.

« Hem. Fit Antoine. Désolé de faire irruption chez vous comme ça...C'est...la machine de mon ami Florent ici présent...qui...euh...

\- Qui marche, Antoine. Qui marche. Tu as perdu ton pari. Aboule le fric.

\- Mec, tu nous propulses 70 ans dans le futur et ton seul objectif c'est m'extorquer de l'argent ?

\- Y a pas de petit profit, hein.

\- On vous dérange pas, ça va ? Demanda Aïssa qui perdait patience. Un café peut-être ?

\- Désolé, répéta Antoine.

\- BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBBBBLBLBLBLB. Fit Louis, au bord de la syncope.

\- Excusez-le, c'est l'émotion. Voici Louis et je suis Aïssa, et vous êtes bien en 2085.

\- Moi c'est Florent Dorin. Et je tiens à préciser que je porte ce costume parce que j'étais en convention, je passe pas ma vie dedans.

\- Antoine Daniel. Mais euh...ton copain a l'air de nous connaître, je crois. Y a encore des gens qui se rappellent de nous en 2085 ? Pour de vrai ?

\- Si tu savais...regardez par la fenêtre. _Discrètement_.

\- Mais qu'est ce que...soufflèrent les deux compères en voyant les fans s'agiter devant la porte.»

En quelques phrases, Aïssa leur expliqua la situation, Uma, les rap battles, le Comité, les deux voyageurs rythmant son récit d'exclamations de surprise diverses -des jurons, le plus souvent. Quand elle eut fini, elle demanda :

« Maintenant, on peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Je disais à Antoine que j'avais réussi à faire marcher la machine à voyager dans le temps que j'utilise dans la série, pour de vrai. Il voulait pas me croire, alors on a fait un pari, et j'ai gagné.

\- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, conclut son ami, encore sous le choc.

\- Mais comment se peut-il que la machine fonctionne ? Demanda Louis, sortant de sa crise de fanboyisme aiguë. Personne n'a jamais réussi à se déplacer dans le temps, même pas nous, avec la technologie de 2085 ! Alors comment...

\- C'est un peu compliqué...

\- Laisse-moi deviner : l'auteur de cette fic a une tendinite très rare qui se déclenche dès qu'elle essaie d'écrire un truc bien, logique et cohérent ?

\- En fait...

\- Ou alors, elle a reçu la Palme d'Or de la Flemmardise et elle fait tout pour honorer ce titre ?

\- Non mais...

\- Ou alors elle a _encore_ foncé tête baissée dans une intrigue et maintenant elle est coincée comme d'habitude, alors elle écrit de la méta pour détourner l'attention ?

\- ...Un truc comme ça.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais.»

Louis poussa un soupir et Florent décida de s'asseoir sur la seule chaise libre, celle du bureau. Son regard tomba alors en arrêt sur la page Youtube des Rap Battles et il s'écria en pointant son doigt sur l'écran :

« Hey, mais c'est moi ça ! »

….

« _EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WEB-SHOW HISTORY !_

 _LE VISITEUR DU FUTUR_

 _VERSUS_

 _SUPER CRAYON_

 _BEGIN_

\- _N'essaie pas de me battre,_ commença le Visiteur, _on sait tous deux ce qui va se passer_

 _Tu ne peux rien contre moi, j'ai mis tout Néo-Versailles à mes pieds_

 _Franchement, laisse tomber, t'as rien d'un super-héros_

 _Je voyage dans le temps avec un robot, toi t'es coincé dans le métro_

 _Je suis le Visiteur, le meilleur rappeur_

 _Bientôt tout le monde verra que de nous deux c'est moi le meilleur_

 _J'ai une Web-série à mon nom, j'ai la putain de classe_

 _Alors qu'avec tes collants de Gay Pride t'as pas vraiment ta place._

 _._

\- C'est pas pour me vanter ou quoi, mais je déchire !

\- Attendez, c'est _lui_ , Super Crayon ? S'écria Aïssa en voyant Mathieu Sommet les cheveux plaqués par du gel, vêtu d'un slip rouge, d'une cape et d'une paire de collants.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, chacun étant focalisé sur la vidéo.

.

\- _J'ai eu plus de vues en une vidéo que toi en quatre saisons_

 _Sache le clodo du futur, que je m'appelle Super Crayon_

 _Et en parlant de gay pride, comment va Henry Mercury ?_

 _Lui ne s'est jamais trahi mais sa moustache...si_

 _Tu ne me fais pas peur clodo, je sauve le monde avec des dessins,_

 _Je plonge dans l'Imagination, et tout apparaît dans ma main_

 _Ton perso est complètement fou, tu peux bien crever dans ton trou_

 _Tes aventures autour du monde, tu crois que quelqu'un s'en fout ?!_

 _._

\- Pardon, mais ce couplet est tout pourri. Fit Florent, vexé.

\- Et bien sûr tu es d'une objectivité imparable. Marmonna Antoine avec un sourire en coin.

.

\- _Oula, oula, du calme, tu t'enfonces_

 _J'ai très envie de te dire oui mais ça doit pas être la réponse_

 _Je sauve le monde avec ma bande, alors que toi tu sers à rien_

 _Je suis sûr que le Castabot pourrait faire de meilleurs dessins_

 _Dessine-moi un beau mouton, ça te fera un autoportrait_

 _Sérieux c'est pas possible d'accumuler tant de clichés_

 _Un simple retour dans le passé et j'efface...ton existence_

 _Balance-moi ton dernier couplet c'est certainement ta dernière chance._

 _._

\- _Mais regardez Renard MacFly qui me parle de s'enfoncer_

 _Tu crées des dommages temporels même si tes potes doivent en crever_

 _Personne t'aime vraiment, ni ton équipe, ni même Raph_

 _Tu mourras seul et sans amis, si ce n'est cette saleté sur ton bras_

 _Tu ne sauves jamais rien, c'est moi le super-héros_

 _Tu peux retourner dans ton futur et désactiver ton robot !_

 _Je suis Dessinateur, ta série de merde est une horreur_

 _Incline-toi pauvre Visiteur devant le plus grand des sauveurs._

 _._

\- _WHO WON ? WHO'S NEXT ? YOU DECIDE !_ Cria la voix off.»

…

Florent applaudit vivement à la fin de la vidéo, tandis qu'Aïssa regardait Louis qui semblait totalement planer. Seul Antoine fronça les sourcils.

«Bon, OK, dit-il. Tout ça c'est très bien, mais comment on fait pour revenir en 2015 ? Je...»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Perdant patience, le Comité avait réussi à forcer le portail et s'était précipité dans la pièce.

«Oh mon dieu ! Hurla une des filles (portant un étrange bonnet bleu en forme d'oreilles de lapin) en pointant le quatuor du doigt. DES SOSIES D'ANTOINE DANIEL ET DU VISITEUR DU FUTUR !

-Non, attendez, fit Louis, c'est pas ce que...»

Trop tard. L'armée de fans se rua sur le petit groupe en criant. Aïssa voulut les faire sortir, mais se fit renverser dans la cohue et sa tête heurta malencontreusement la chaise de bureau. Elle eut juste le temps de voir plusieurs filles empoigner Antoine Daniel avant de perdre connaissance.

...

Sauf erreur de ma part, c'est Maître Pancake (j'aime ton pseudo xD) qui a demandé une battle avec le Visiteur du Futur, il y a fort longtemps, et l'ennemi s'est imposé de lui-même . **Who won ?** **Who's next ? You decide !**

N'hésitez pas à proposer des battles ! (UM, Minute Papillon, Salut les Geeks, Visiteur du Futur, des filles histoire de respeecter la parité...Pardon si je ne prends pas votre proposition en compte, mais je dois faire des choix :/) **  
**


	2. Nina La Blonde VS InThePanda

«Nina La Blonde VS InThePanda»

.

 _ **Rien ni personne ne m'appartient, je reprends l'image publique desdits vidéastes et ne prétends pas les représenter en aucune manière. La fic pourra être supprimée en cas de demande. Le concept des ERB revient à NicePeter et EpicLloyd.**_

 _ **Je tiens à préciser que j'aime beaucoup le travail des uns et des autres, et que la mauvaise foi et les arguments infondés font partie intégrante des ERB. En aucun cas je ne pense ce qui est dit ici, il s'agit d'une parodie -doublée d'un exercice d'écriture.**_

.

Aïssa rouvrit lentement les yeux, encore sonnée. Toujours face contre terre, elle distingua Antoine Daniel et le Visiteur toujours inconscients, allongés non loin d'elle. Elle se retourna lentement pour s'allonger sur le dos en grimaçant, chaque partie de son corps étant atrocement douloureuse. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle était dans un véhicule...plus précisément, dans...la soute à bagages d'un car ?

Au-dessus de sa tête, elle entendait des rires et des cris. Elle reconnut les voix des filles du Comité, et reconstitua la scène. Tombée, assommée, les groupies qui les embarquent dans le car, elle, les vidéastes et Louis, en route pour une destination inconnue. Su-per.

Elle vit alors Louis, accroupi en position fœtale (la hauteur de plafond de la soute étant relativement minime, on ne pouvait s'y tenir debout) qui la regardait.

« Aïssa...ça va ?

\- Bof. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Elles nous ont embarqué pendant qu'on était inconscients. Ça fait une heure que je suis réveillé. Elles chantent faux non-stop depuis 47 minutes. Je deviens fou.

\- Oh, ça doit pas être si terrible...

\- _BIENVEEENUE DANS LE CABARET NOOOUUAAAAAAR_ !* Hurlait le Comité au-dessus d'eux.

\- Ha ouais effectivement. Marmonna la jeune fille. Aïe ! »

Elle se tortilla pour retirer un objet métallique qui lui faisait mal au dos.

« La machine du Visiteur ! S'écria Louis en lui prenant des mains. On peut s'échapper d'ici avec !

\- Pas touche ! On ne sait pas s'en servir !

\- _MAAY KANT JE LA VOIS DANSER LE SOOOIIIIR_ !*

\- Tu tiens vraiment à rester ici ?

\- J'avoue que j'ai comme un doute, là.

\- Oooh..fit Louis en admirant la machine sous toutes ses coutures. Y a un bouton «téléportation». Et...ooh, si je select «InThePanda» ça veut dire qu'on atterit directement chez lui ? Je veux !

\- Non, attends ! »

Avant qu'elle ait pu l'en empêcher, il appuya sur le bouton, provoquant un crépitement électrique et un jet de lumière éblouissant. Lorsqu'ils recouvrèrent la vue, un jeune homme brun aux cheveux en pagaille et vêtu d'un tee-shirt, et de ces jeans du siècle dernier.

«What the f...»

…

Ce fut long d'expliquer la situation, pour le moins invraisemblable certes, au dénommé Victor. Très long.

«Attends, on est 2085 ? Mais pourquoi la machine fonctionne ? Et vous êtes qui ? Est-ce que dans le futur les gens habitent sur une autre planète ? Michel Drucker est mort ou pas ? Comment ça, y a encore des fangirls de moi dans le futur ? Et pourquoi...»

Bon, au final, ils avaient réussi à s'entendre. Le jeune vidéaste passa deux mains sur son visage fatigué et poussa un long soupir.

« BON. Si ça vous fait plaisir. Admettons que je sois vraiment dans le futur.

\- Y a pas de «admettons», trancha Louis avec agacement. J'ai des preuves. Tu as enregistré une rap battle, récemment ?

\- Euh...j'ai commencé à en écrire une avec Mathieu mais je...»

Louis sortit sa tablette numérique.

« La voilà.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Elle était sur Youtube en privé, avec les autres. Je les ai toutes téléchargées en Super Définition cette nuit. Tu peux vérifier ! »

…

« _EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WEB-SHOW HISTORY !_

 _INTHEPANDA_

 _VERSUS_

 _NINA LA BLONDE_

 _BEGIN !_

 _._

\- Oh nan putain pas elle ! N'importe qui mais pas elle ! S'écria le vidéaste dans un sanglot déchirant.»

Il se tut alors qu'il apparaissait à l'écran, vêtu d'une veste ocre tachée de sang par endroits et tenant une cigarette au coin des lèvres, face à une jeune fille blonde portant des oreilles de chat. Cette dernière se plaça face à la caméra et commença :

.

« _Il est l'heure pour nous de mettre les choses au clair, Victor_

 _Je vais gagner cette battle, parce que je suis une putain de Warrior,_

 _Et aussi la reine des loutres avec un meilleur jeu d'acteur que toi !_

 _Génocide InThePanda ! Il est temps pour moi de partir au combat !_

 _Je me tue pour te faire découvrir à mes potes et en retour tu m'humilies ?_

 _En attendant t'as jamais réussi à détruire une seule de mes théories._

 _._

 _\- Évite de chercher la merde, tes analyses d'amateur valent pas un rond !_

 _La preuve c'est que tu dis toi-même être une tanche en interprétation_

 _Tu passes ta vie à me stalker alors que tu n'es encore qu'une gamine_

 _Et le jour où une de tes théories tiendra la route, sérieusement...fais-moi signe_

 _Tout le monde se fout de tes vidéos, tu es officiellement une loque ma chère_

 _Alors que je suis la nouvelle Youtube star avec la best communauté ever._ »

.

Les yeux fixés sur l'écran, InThePanda ne put retenir un sourire de fierté et d'étonnement mêlés. Dans la vidéo, la dénommée Nina -qui entre temps, avait récupéré la même veste ocre que son adversaire, une perruque brune, et s'était dessiné une fausse barbe- eut l'air sincèrement vexée, mais elle reprit, sûre d'elle :

.

« _Mon analyse fait parfaitement sens, j'y peux rien si ça atteint ta fierté_

 _Mec, tu fais plus gay que Kurt Hummel lui-même, tu refuses juste de l'avouer._

 _A force de chialer dans tes vidéos, tes fans te prennent pour une Drama Queen,_

 _Clair que ton personnage n'a jamais été crédible face à ses soi-disant victimes_

 _Et ta bataille avec Gydias la princesse, tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un y a cru ?_

(Ooh) _T'as jamais été un ange Victor, mais cette fois je t'ai bel et bien déchu !_

 _._

\- _Je ne suis pas gay, Barbie, va falloir arrêter ces conneries pour de bon,_

 _Tu feras moins la maligne quand j'aurai brisé tes feels avec ma troisième saison_

 _Les films les plus perchés que je présente sont encore moins unknown que toi_

 _Sans le succès de mon émission, cette battle n'existerait même pas_

 _Tu ne ne peux rien contre moi, ma chaine est tellement une œuvre totale putain_

 _Je te laisse à tes théories de merde, et que le cinéma te guide...dans un ravin._

 _._

 _\- WHO WON ? WHO'S NEXT ? YOU DECIDE !_

 _._

\- Hey c'était cool ! S'écria InThePanda. J'ai gagné, hein ? Je veux dire, sincèrement, j'ai gagné ?

\- Note bien qu'il y en aurait pas un dans le tas qui serait prêt à admettre que son adversaire est meilleur que lui en rap battle. Souffla Aïssa à Louis.

\- Mais grave, bonjour les chevilles enflées.

\- Dites donc, commença à s'énerver le vidéastes, restez polis hein.»

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de poursuivre leur discussion, car le minibus venait de freiner brusquement. Ce qui fit fit basculer Aïssa qui bouscula Victor qui heurta Louis qui se retrouva propulsé au fond de la soute et atterrit droit sur Antoine Daniel qui se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un hurlement en voyant le jeune garçon littéralement écrasé dans ses bras.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un glissement métallique. Aïssa reconnut la jeune fille au bonnet bleu en formes d'oreilles de lapin, et les autres filles du Comité. Qui se mirent à hurler en voyant le vidéaste à lunettes et son fan du futur dans une position pour le moins ambiguë. L'une d'elles, une jeune fille châtain portant un tee-shirt orné d'une curieuse plante verte, s'écria même :

« Oh mon dieu, je ship !

\- True story de ouf, commenta Victor, laconique.

 **-** Ha non mais...balbutia Antoine en se dégageant brutalement. C'est pas ce que...on n'est pas...bordel mais c'est dégueulasse, il est mineur !

\- Wait, fit une autre toute vêtue de noir. Je _rêve_ où c'est un sosie d'InThePanda qui a réussi à s'incruster dans le bus là ?

\- Cal, je suis fascinée par ton sens de l'observation.

\- Non mais, y a que moi que ça choque ?

\- Vous êtes qui, bordel ?! Hurla Florent, l'exaspération lui faisant oublier les bonnes manières.»

Les trois jeunes filles s'avancèrent.

« Moi c'est Kali, avec un K et un I. Dit La Lapine.

\- Et moi c'est Caly, avec un C et un Y. Fit celle vêtue de noir.

\- On m'appelle La Mandragore. Fit la dernière.

\- ...pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis une Mandragore.

\- Mais pourqu...

\- Mandragore.

\- OK.»*

Derrière elles, une poignée d'autres fans, filles et garçons, s'agitaient. Les prisonniers essayèrent de se tasser tant bien que mal au fond du minibus, mais une voix fusa soudainement parmi la foule :

« Allez, on les embarque !

\- Ouaaaais, fit Victor, non mais en fait je vais rentrer chez moi et...»

Hélas pour lui, les jeunes filles ne l'écoutaient pas. Elles empoignèrent leurs prisonniers et les tirèrent hors de la soute avant de nouer leurs poignets dans leur dos, brutalement redevenues sérieuses. Aïssa eut juste le temps de tapoter l'épaule d'un Louis penaud de s'être si violemment rejeté par son idole du passé, compatissante, avant de se faire attacher à son tour. Elle voulut résister, en vain.

« Mais vous êtes complètement malades ! Cria Florent en se débattant. On veut retourner...

\- Pas question, gronda Kali en le poussant devant elle. Vous êtes nos prisonniers ! »

…

Le Visiteur a gagné dans le dernier chapitre ! Vous n'êtes pas très Charlie mais bon, en même temps je vous comprends. Cette battle a été réclamée par Nina La Blonde _herself_ et Mad Calyspso. (I'm so sorry. Nina, ITP, ne m'en voulez pas trop).

 **Who won ?** **Who's next ? You decide !**

Ha, au fait, merci aux filles qui ont accepté d'apparaître dans ce chapitre ! Si vous voulez intégrer le Comité, n'hésitez pas à me le demander, je vous ferai une petite place :)

*Oui finalement j'ai laissé ce dialogue (mention spéciale aux coupines qui comprendront) xD


	3. Le Patron VS Le Commissaire

**«Le Patron VS Le Commissaire»**

 _ **Rien ni personne ne m'appartient, je reprends l'image publique desdits vidéastes et ne prétends pas les représenter en aucune manière. La fic pourra être supprimée en cas de demande (y compris par un (e) du fandom qui apparaît ici en tant que «guest»). Le concept des ERB revient à NicePeter et EpicLloyd.**_

 _ **Je tiens à préciser que j'aime beaucoup le travail des uns et des autres, et que la mauvaise foi et les arguments infondés font partie intégrante des ERB. En aucun cas je ne pense ce qui est dit ici, il s'agit d'une parodie -doublée d'un exercice d'écriture.**_

 _ **J'ai été soft pour le Patron, rassurez-vous x)**_

…

Très vite, les prisonniers comprirent qu'il était inutile de résister.

On les mena de force dans un gigantesque hangar avant de les faire s'asseoir sur des chaises. Louis s'étrangla de fureur en voyant les cordes dans les mains des jeunes fangirls, qui discutaient.

« Hé, je pense à un truc, pourquoi c'est Mandragore qui a conduit le bus d'abord, hein ? Et la démocratie, vous en faites quoi ? Protesta Kali, boudeuse, en attachant Florent à une chaise sans ménagement. Je suis choquée et déçue.

\- De un, les Illuminatis sont au pouvoir, alors bon, la démocratie, hein. Ensuite, parce que c'est la seule à avoir le permis, imbécile !

\- Mais...mais...pleurnicha la lapine.

\- Non, techniquement, y a Caly aussi, rectifia Mandragore en finissant de ligoter Antoine Daniel. Mais on lui a interdit de toucher un volant depuis le jour où elle...

\- ON N'AVAIT DIT QU'ON N'EN PARLERAIT PLUS JAMAIS ! Et puis c'était pas ma faute, la route était super glissante à cause de la neige.

\- C'était en juillet, et tu as foncé à 88 miles à l'heure dans une maison en hurlant «JE VAIS LUI DEFONCER LA GUEULE A CE MUR»

\- Tuant trois civils au passage.

\- Hem, hem, fit InThePanda, ligoté également. Ça va ? On vous dérange pas ? Café ?

\- La ferme toi, le rabroua Caly, agacée à la mention de ses exploits passés. »

Aïssa, elle, inspectait l'endroit. C'était une sorte d'entrepôt désaffecté absolument gigantesque, tout de métal froid et inhospitalier au possible. Elle vit plusieurs portes, menant vers des pièces inconnues qu'elle mourait d'envie de découvrir (enfin..s'ils survivaient.) et appréhendait à la fois. Un regard échangé avec Louis lui apprit qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

« Je ne comprends pas...lui dit-elle. Tu es le co-fondateur du Comité et elles te ligotent ?

\- En vérité, gronda une voix dans l'ombre de la pièce, il s'avère que nous ne faisons pas _exactement_ partie du Comité officiel.»

Aïssa releva la tête et vit émerger de l'ombre une silhouette un peu plus fluette qu'elle, enveloppée dans une large cape noire, dont la vaste capuche lui recouvrait le visage. Lentement, la capuche fut retirée, révélant une jeune fille brune à peine plus âgée qu'elle et -wait, est-ce que cette fille tenait un _poignard_ dans sa main ?!

« Je suis Déponia, fit la nouvelle venue, glaciale. Vous êtes au Quartier Général du DeepWeb, une sous-branche officieuse du Comité, et je suis la chef auto-proclamée de ce groupe.

\- Ha, c'est à vous qu'on doit adresser nos réclamations ? Demanda Antoine Daniel. Non parce qu'on aimerait bien se casser en fait, donc merci pour la visite, c'était cool, mais on va...

\- Personne ! Ne. Sort. D'ici. Gronda Déponia en pointant son arme vers lui d'une main et l'agrippant par le col de l'autre. Pas tant que nous aurons récupéré notre dû...Commissaire Elan ?

\- Oui patronne ? Fit une jeune fille en se redressant à la mention de son titre, le visage grave.

\- Occupez-vous de la toile pendant que j'explique quelques _petites choses_ à nos invités.»

La dénommée Elan ferma le poing et releva seulement l'index et le petit doigt, en signe d'acquiescement, puis tourna les talons avec une classe incommensurable, accompagnée des autres, laissant la cheftaine seule avec ses prisonniers. Cette dernière prit une chaise et s'assit face à eux en croisant les jambes, jouant distraitement avec son poignard.

« Je n'ai aucune foutue idée de qui vous êtes, finit-elle par dire en s'adressant à Aïssa et Louis. Mais vous possédez ce que je recherche depuis des années, et c'est pourquoi vous êtes là. Et tant que vous êtes là, j'ai le droit de vie ou de mort sur vous.

\- ...J'ai pas suivi, on est toujours dans une fic supposée être drôle, là ? S'interrogea le Visiteur.

\- Silence ! »

La cheftaine se leva brutalement et posa sa lame à la base du cou de Louis :

« Une petite présentation s'impose. Dit-elle. Appelez moi Déponia, cela suffira. Quant aux jeunes filles que vous avez vues...elles sont sous mes ordres. Mandragore, Caly et Kali sont mes agents-doubles. Elles ont infiltré le Comité, mais travaillent pour moi depuis des années : grâce à elles trois, je garde un œil constant sur le moindre faits et gestes de ces groupies bisounours et bien trop kawaiii. Elan est mon bras droit. Elle a mené cette opération à distance depuis un moniteur de contrôle, grâce à une oreillette dissimulée dans le bonnet-lapin de Kali. Nous sommes une petite douzaine en tout. Douze. Douze fangirls prêtes à tout pour les ERB of Web-Show History, vivant dans l'ombre depuis des années.

\- Des années ? Mais...des années de quoi ?

\- De recherche, bien sûr. Elan ? Lance la vidéo.

-Bien chef ! »

La jeune fille appuya sur quelques boutons d'un clavier, faisant apparaître un large écran. Apparurent Mathieu Sommet et François Theurel, tous deux en costard et lunettes noires.

….

 _« EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WEB-SHOW HISTORY !_

 _LE PATRON_

 _VERSUS_

 _LE COMMISSAIRE_

 _BEGIN_

 _\- Alors, on dit plus bonjour à son meilleur ami ?_ Commença le Patron, narquois.

 _J'étais pourtant sûr de t'avoir croisé dans mon bordel cette nuit !_

 _Tu es le personnage le plus baisé de tout le web-show français,_

 _Par le Tueur, par ton assistant, et mon tour viendra juste après._

 _Crois-moi Commissaire, cette bataille sera la plus courte de toute ta vie,_

 _Mais avant ça on peut trouver un arrangement...dans ton lit !_

 _._

A l'écran, le Commissaire fit mine de dégainer son propre revolver et de le pointer sur son adversaire tout en déclamant :

.

 _\- Je crois que je vais te faire une contre-proposition,_

 _Et à l'issue de cette battle, je serais le seul patron._

 _Tu as beau être doué et armé jusqu'aux dents,_

 _Bientôt tu seras à genoux pour appeler tes parents._

 _Tu joues les pervers sans limites, mais personne ne t'as vraiment vu en action_

 _Parce qu'avec toi c'est tout dans les lunettes de soleil et rien dans le pantalon !_

 _._

 _\- Ton rap est aussi pitoyable que ta longévité,_ Répliqua le Patron.

 _Tu es mort en quatre épisodes à peine (Ouuh) Bitch, just get out the way !_

 _Je suis une icône, j'ai mis toute la What The Geek Army à genoux !_

 _Quand tu auras ton propre fanmade tu deviendras peut-être un bon coup,_

 _Mais en attendant, pour me vaincre tu peux toujours courir,_

 _C'était le motherfucking Patron en direct de la Toile, pour te servir._

 _._

 _\- Regarde-toi ! Tu n'es que le pantin du cerveau malade de Mathieu,_

 _Je suis peut-être mort mais au moins j'ai su garder tous mes cheveux._

 _Une saison plus tard, je suis toujours aussi emblématique,_

 _Et la best communauté ever n'es rien face à tes pucelles de fanatiques._

 _A chialer devant une fillette du ghetto, tu ne casses plus vraiment la baraque,_

 _Oui, on a tué mon personnage, mais bientôt, crois-moi...I'll be back !_

 _._

 _\- WHO WON ? WHO'S NEXT ? YOU DECIDE ! »_

…

Déponia coupa la vidéo et reprit calmement :

« J'ai récupéré cette vidéo tout à fait par hasard -de vieilles archives qui se sont égarées pendant la Guerre Pérou-République Tchèque de 76-79...Je l'ai vue et revue je ne sais combien de fois. Kali, ma plus grande experte en matière de rap battles, l'a consciencieusement étudiée, à la recherche d'un indice prouvant l'existence de nouvelles vidéos du même genre...en vain.

\- Il n'y avait personne d'autre pour vous aider à l'analyser ? Demanda Louis, curieux.

\- Si. Une certaine SelPhie...ou CrackPhic...bref, sa famille était spécialiste des Rap Battles anglophones depuis trois générations, nous avons donc fait appel à ses services. Mais elle est morte le lendemain, alors que Kali était censée aller la chercher à la gare. Écrasée par un train la pauvre - Où peut-être était-ce Phikachu ? Bref. De toute façon, elle était moche, elle aurait ruiné notre image de supers espionnes badasses.

Tandis que chacun s'interrogeait sur la légitimité de cette dernière phrase, la cheftaine se rapprocha dangereusement d'Antoine, l'air menaçant.

« Il me faut ces battles. Absolument toutes.

\- Elles sont toutes sur Internet. C'est comme ça que vous nous avez trouvé ! Protesta Aïssa.

\- Mais, vous n'êtes pas au courant ?»

C'est là qu'Aïssa comprit que les vidéastes étaient beaucoup plus patients qu'ils n'en avaient l'air. Antoine serra les mâchoires, Victor s'en foutait, et Florent prit une grande inspiration.

« Au courant de quoi ? Demanda ce dernier d'une voix que l'exaspération rendait suraiguë.

\- Nous n'avons plus accès aux vidéos, les données ont été perdues. Il y a eu tellement de visites sur le site que le serveur a littéralement _explosé._

\- MICHAEL.. FUCKING BAY. Hurla une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Merci Caly. Oui, donc, comme je le disais, nous avons juste eu le temps d'apprendre que vous aviez découvert ce que nous cherchions, mais pas de visionner les battles. C'est pourquoi vous êtes ici : nous voulons les récupérer.

\- ...En gros, les neuf chapitres précédent n'ont servi à rien ?

\- Voilà.

\- Attendez ! S'écria Louis. J'ai les battles sur ma tablette si vous voulez ! Je l'ai laissée dans la soute du car ! »

La cheftaine sursauta, l'air de se demander pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Elle porta les doigts à sa bouche et siffla, faisant venir Kalincka.

«Allez chercher la tablette du prisonnier dans le mini-bus, soldat. Ordonna-t-elle.

-...

\- Kali ? C'est un ordre !

-...

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ?

-...Vous parlez de la tablette que j'ai jetée aux ordures en pensant que ça ne servirait à rien ? »

Il y eut un moment un peu confus où la chef du Deep-Web tenta de tuer Kali et de la virer (dans cet ordre), retenue juste à temps par les autres au cri de « Vous ne pouvez pas la virer, chef, c'est notre plus grande spécialiste ! - Et c'est elle qu'on est censées manger en premier en cas de famine en plus ! ». Lorsque le calme fut revenu, Déponia se tourna vers ses prisonniers qui avaient assisté à la scène, partagés entre l'envie de rire et l'horreur totale, un peu comme les lecteurs de cette fic en ce moment même.

« Bon. Tant pis. Cette lamentable erreur (elle foudroya son subalterne du regard) nous fait perdre un temps précieux, mais je ne renonce pas pour autant. Vous allez retourner à votre époque avec votre machine, récupérer les battles, et nous les rapporter.

\- Hum, fit Antoine Daniel, vous nous proposez gentiment de nous laisser repartir chez nous sans avoir besoin de nous battre ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui me pousserait à refuser.

\- Ne pensez pas vous échapper si facilement...»

La jeune fille se rapprocha d'Aïssa et InThePanda, assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Je garde ces deux-là en otage ! »

…

InThePanda a gagné la dernière battle ! Celle-ci a été proposée par Elan du Lac :)

Je poste le chapitre suivant dans la foulée, ça fait trois semaines que je n'ai rien pu publier ici, et ça m'avait manqué. _Vous_ m'avez manqué :') (*musique niaise*)

Who won ?


	4. Hors Série Spécial Fandom

**Hors-Série Spécial Fandom**

 _ **La fic pourra être supprimée en cas de demande (y compris par un (e) du fandom qui apparaît ici en tant que «guest»). Le concept des ERB revient à NicePeter et EpicLloyd. Je tiens à préciser que ces battles se passent hors-histoire, donc aucune incidence sur les prochains chapitres, j'ai seulement installé un mini-contexte.**_

 _ **WARNING : Troll intempestif.**_

 _ **Audree : On se calme, jeune fille. Non, je rigole, merci beaucoup ;)**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **11 mars 2085, Quartier Général du Deep-Web.**_

 _«Oui, on a tué mon personnage, mais bientôt, crois-moi...I'll be back !»_

« J'en peux plus de cette battle, gémit Kali en s'étalant sur son lit de camp, les bras en croix. Ça fait, quoi ? Trente fois que j'analyse les paroles et le clip ? J'ai fait un gif à chaque seconde de la vidéo et je peux la réciter à l'endroit et à l'envers, tu imagines ?

\- C'est déjà le cas pour toutes les rap battles de Peter et Lloyd, Kali. Répliqua Titipo sans relever le nez de son écran, flegmatique. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te pose un problème.

\- Mais ça n'a aucun rapport ! Celle-là, Dépo me force à la repasser en boucle encore et encore !

\- Écoute, tu es spécialiste des ERB, tu assumes.

\- Merci du soutien, grogna la jeune espionne.»

Elle se redressa sur les coudes et se pencha en avant pour voir l'écran de l'ordinateur de sa collègue. Elle visionnait une vidéo animée par un type maigre aux cheveux noirs, aux sourcils épais et à la voix excessivement grave : Le Prof de Philo.

« Encore lui ! Franchement, qu'est ce que tu lui trouves ?

\- Je ne dis rien quant tu repasses en boucle tes gifs de Moine, alors laisse le Prof tranquille !

\- Oh là là, si on ne peut même plus discuter...»

Estimant le débat clôt, Kali se détourna de son amie et s'allongea de nouveau, rechignant à analyser la battle Patron Vs Commissaire de nouveau. Mais Titipo, toujours vexée, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

«En plus, le Moine, c'est le personnage le plus merdique de l'émission...»

Kali se redressa d'un bond à ces mots, et persifla entre ses dents :

« Ça, tu va me le payer... »

…

 _« MINI RAP BATTLES OF WEB-SHOWS HISTORY !_

 _KALOINE_

 _VERSUS_

 _PROFITILO_

 _BEGIN._

 _\- Oh boy ! Voici un zèbre jaune et son psycho préféré_

 _Dommage pour toi je viens de retrouver mon épée._

 _Sache que tout le TwitGame me shippe avec mon Moine adoré,_

 _Toi tu n'es qu'une ombre, Titi, et moi qu'une clarté !_

 _Ta Philo ne vaut rien face à la Foi que me donne le Moine,_

 _Kaloine is the one and only true pairing, tu peux rentrer dans ta savane !_

 _._

 _\- Tu n'es qu'un lapin crétin qui fantasme sur un schizo_

 _Et j'écraserais ta putain d'épée avec mon super marteau !_

 _Il est loin le jour où j'aurais peur d'un misérable civet,_

 _J'ai créé un Comité pour lutter contre tes foutus gifs de fanatique mal faits,_

 _Alors tire-toi sur Sainte-Hélène, histoire qu'on ait enfin la paix,_

 _Désolée Bunny, mais ton Only True Pairing est...Hors-sujet ! »_

…

« Et là, je lui ai un peu spoilé la fin, c'était drôle. Conclut Mad.

\- Attendez...vous avez spoilé la saison 6 de Glee ?! S'écria Déponia.

\- Ouais, un peu...Quelle importance ? Elle voulait savoir la fin de toute manière, elle ne pourra pas voir l'épisode avant des semaines depuis que sa connexion internet...

\- Mais fallait la laisser galérer ! Vous me décevez, soldat Calypso. La règle numéro un en règle de torture, c'est de ne jamais aider personne et ne jamais donner le moindre indice, vous devriez le savoir mieux que personne !

\- Mais je...qu'est ce que...qu'est ce que vous faites, chef ?»

La dirigeante du Deep-Web s'était allongée à même le sol, au fond de la pièce.

« Chef, qu'est ce que vous faites en PLS ?

\- Je pleure sur l'incompétence de mon équipe, à la recherche du sens de ma vie.

\- Attendez, vous êtes dans cet état à cause de moi ? Répéta la jeune espionne, stupéfaite.

\- Et ça vous fait marrer en plus ?!

\- MAIS OH MY GOD J'AI REUSSI MA VIE ! J'ai mis Déponia en PLS ! J'ai mis Dé...»

La cheftaine se releva d'un bond et se jeta sur son subalterne pour la plaquer au mur, lui enserrant la gorge des deux mains pour la faire taire. Caly se débattit, à la recherche d'air, mais sa supérieure raffermit sa prise et gronda :

« Ça va vous coûter cher, soldat. Très cher. »

…

 _« MAD CALYPSO_

 _VERSUS_

 _DEPONIA_

 _BEGIN._

 _\- Nous deux dans la même pièce, ça va finir en bain de sang,_

 _C'est ma deuxième grande passion, après briser les feels des gens._

 _Unknown Movies est une rigolade face à mes fanfictions_

 _Et tu n'es pas une Pomme Démoniaque, tu es juste un trognon._

 _Tu joues les psychopathes mais personne ne te prend au sérieux._

 _Je t'ai mise en PLS, c'est donc moi la plus dark de nous deux !_

 _._

 _\- You're mad, Calypso, et tu vas perdre ce combat !_

 _Car nul n'a assez de talent face à la déesse Déponia._

 _Le monde est dirigé par la connerie, tu en es la preuve vivante,_

 _Et j'écrase les feels des autres quand ça me chante !_

 _Tout le monde se fout de l'auteur du carnet, et du reste de ta fic,_

 _Incline toi Nagetive devant Dépo la Magnifique ! »_

…

« Qu'est ce que tu as à _encore_ te marrer ? Soupira le Commissaire Elan avec lassitude.

\- Rien, rien, bredouilla La Mandragore en contenant son fou rire. C'est juste le texte que je suis en train d'écrire qui...

\- Encore ! »

La plus jeune contempla sa collègue avec mépris.

«Tu ne sais donc qu'écrire des crackfics à la noix ?

\- Hé ! C'est tout un art ! Protesta son aînée qui ne riait plus du tout. Dans ma famille, on écrit des fics humoristiques depuis trois générations !

\- Espérons que tu n'aies pas d'enfants alors, si ça peut permettre à cette tradition débile de sombrer dans l'oubli...

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça !

\- J'en ai assez, de te voir écrire ces torchons ! Hurla Elan. ASSEZ ! Je suis ton supérieur et je t'ordonne d'arrêter !

\- Cause toujours !

\- Ha oui ?!

\- OUI ! »

Elles se tenaient maintenant face à face, toutes deux prêtes à en découdre. Le Commissaire eut un sourire indéchiffrable, et retroussa ses manches en murmurant :

«Très bien...tu l'auras voulu.»

…

 _« LA MANDRAGORE DE NANTES_

 _VERSUS_

 _ELAN DU LAC_

 _BEGIN_

 _\- Assieds-toi Mandragore, et laisse-moi te faire une Révélation,_

 _ça ne rend pas tes textes intéressants de tout tourner en dérision._

 _Tu as une face de plante en pot et l'humour de Kev Adams,_

 _A chaque nouvelle fic tu ressors toujours les mêmes gags !_

 _Briser le quatrième mur ne te permettra jamais d'égaler le Commissaire Elan,_

 _Et tu sais quoi ? Tu écris des crakfics pour cacher que tu n'as aucun talent !_

 _._

 _\- Je ne savais pas qu'un être humain pouvait contenir tant d'amertume._

 _A force d'être aussi glaciale, tu vas finir par choper un rhume !_

 _Tu es un petit génie mal-luné, toujours si sérieux,_

 _Crois-moi, faire rire les gens en écrivant, c'est mille fois mieux._

 _Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides ? Renier mon travail sans aucun égards !_

 _Peu importe, je suis et serais toujours l'héroïne de l'histoire !_

 _\- EVERYBODY WON ! WHO'S NEXT ? YOU DECIDE ! »_

…

ENFIN. J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à écrire les deux dernières lignes !

Oui j'ai fait parler Dépo en anglais, c'est un OOC total, pardon, mais j'étais trop fière de cette phrase...Je me suis rattrapée après, quand même, non ?

Vous pouvez me frapper, j'assume tout ! Ce chapitre a été demandé par...Kalincka, il me semble. Ou un peu tout le monde, je ne me rappelle plus bien.

Le Commissaire a gagné la dernière battle. Ha, et merci aux filles qui ont commenté le chapitre sur Twitter, c'était très drôle. Aucun second degré, c'était vraiment cool, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant :D

La suite? Euh...*pense à la rentrée, et ses autres fics en cours, et aux deux OS qu'elle est censée écrire* Question suivante ! La bise. Phi.


	5. Squeezie VS Joueur du Grenier

**Squeezie VS Joueur du Grenier**

 _ **De retour après une très légère absence (*tousse*) avec un nouveau chapitre aux fines z'ERB (*badumtss*) (je suis tellement désolée). On approche de la fin ! La fic reprend des personnages publics, et pourra être supprimée en cas de demande (y compris par une personne du fandom qui apparaît ici en tant que «guest»). Le concept des ERB revient à NicePeter et EpicLloyd.**_

* * *

 _«Vous allez retourner à votre époque avec votre machine, récupérer les battles, et nous les rapporter. Ordonna Déponia._

 _\- Hum, fit Antoine Daniel, vous nous proposez gentiment de nous laisser repartir chez nous sans avoir besoin de nous battre ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui me pousserait à refuser._

 _\- Ne pensez pas vous échapper si facilement...»_

 _La jeune fille se rapprocha d'Aïssa et InThePanda, assis l'un à côté de l'autre._

 _« Je garde ces deux-là en otage ! »_

* * *

« Mais pourquoi moi ?! S'offusqua Aïssa.

\- Ouais, pourquoi nous ? Renchérit InThePanda.

\- Parce que c'est moi qui décide ! Gronda Déponia qui était d'une maturité stupéfiante.

\- Je ne me laisserais pas faire !

\- Ouais, on ne va pas se laisser faire !»

Antoine soupira devant ce dialogue absolument pathétique et, libéré de ses liens par les espionnes, se leva d'un bond sur ses pieds.

«Bon, on ne va pas y passer le millénaire, non plus. On part dans le temps récupérer nos rap battles ultra-secrètes et on revient au QG des fangirls du futur. C'est simple.»

Il sembla hésiter, fit la moue.

« Je ne pensais _vraiment_ _pas_ sortir cette phrase un jour.

\- Si vous ne revenez pas, je vous _défonce_. L'informa InThePanda avec tout l'amabilité dont il était capable.

\- Dernière précision ! Lança Déponia. J'exécute les otages si vous ne revenez pas au bout de vingt-quatre heures.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Mais vingt-quatre heures en 2085 ou en 2015 ? Non parce que la machine ne nous téléporte pas à la journée près, précisa Florent.

\- ...N'essayez pas de m'embrouiller. Je tue des gens, point barre.

\- Hors de question de les laisser si vous menacez de les tuer !

\- Très bien. Si vous ne partez pas, je les tue _maintenant_. Gronda la cheftaine en pointant son poignard sous la gorge d'InThePanda qui poussa un cri de protestation très viril.»

Pendant ce temps, Mad Calypso prenait des notes.

Antoine, Louis et Florent échangèrent un long regard. Ils n'avaient, hélas, pas le choix. Les deux vidéastes coupèrent court aux hésitations et allumèrent la machine.

« Je peux dire une phrase stylée quand on se fera téléporter ? Demanda le fanboy.

\- Je t'en prie, fais toi plaisir.

\- Merci. INTERNEEEEEEE...»

Sur ce cri guerrier et ô combien inspiré, le trio disparut.

* * *

Quand Louis retrouva à nouveau la sensation d'avoir les pieds sur la terre ferme, il vacilla légèrement, sonné, et regarda autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas sa rue. Ni même son quartier. Et...pourquoi les panneaux étaient tous écrits en anglais ?

« Merde ! Jura gracieusement le Visiteur en le rejoignant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...Où sommes nous ? Demanda l'adolescent sans comprendre.

\- La Machine a encore bugué. Gémit Florent en inspectant l'objet métallique sous toutes ses coutures, essayant en vain de la réparer. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, mais sur le cadran, non seulement il est indiqué que nous sommes toujours en 2085 mais en plus...nous avons été téléportés à Londres.

\- ...What the f...?!

\- A _Londres_ ?!

\- Désolé, désolé, je vais essayer de corriger ça rapidement. Je...

\- Mais c'est trop GENIAL ! Hurla Antoine, survolté. Depuis le temps que je voulais y retourner ! Je vais rester ici toute ma vie !

\- Mais...et les rap ba...

\- TOUTE MA VIE ! »

Débordant d'enthousiasme, le vidéaste empoigna son ami par la manche, prêt à lui faire faire le tour de la ville, mais Florent se dégagea fermement.

« Écoute Antoine, c'est peut-être super qu'on soit là, mais Victor et la gamine nous attendent chez ces cinglées. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit socialement acceptable de faire du tourisme quand un collègue et une ado innocente sont retenus en otage par...

\- Laisse tomber, il s'est barré. Dit Louis.

\- Et merde ! »

L'homme à la soi-disant face de renard poussa un long soupir en regardant sa machine.

«Je ne comprends pas...marmonna-t-il. Il me manque un fusible. Je vais en chercher.

\- Mais on n'a pas d'argent !

\- Tu es beaucoup trop pragmatique. C'est juste un petit fusible de rien du tout, ils ne le remarqueront jamais. Au pire, si je me fais choper, je disparais avec la Machine et on se débrouille après.

\- Rassurant.»

Florent s'engouffra dans une boutique, ignorant les regards curieux que lui lançaient les passants à la vue de sa tenue. Louis, lui, attendit dehors.

Il vivait un rêve.

Des mois passés au sein de son cher comité de fangirls qui embellissaient ses journées et lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place. Des années à rêver de tout cet univers fascinant...et voilà qu'il était à Londres, avec Antoine Daniel et Le Visiteur du futeur _themselves_ , au milieu de personnes qui ne soupçonnaient évidemment pas d'où il venait, Squeezie et le Joueur du Grenier sur les écrans de télévision qui faisaient du rap et...

…. Squeezie et le Joueur du Grenier qui faisaient du rap ?!

Il se rapprocha des écrans de télévision installés dans la vitrine d'une boutique, éberlué.

* * *

« _EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WEB-SHOW HISTORY !_

 _JOUEUR DU GRENIER_

 _VERSUS_

 _SQUEEZIE_

 _BEGIN !_

 _._

\- _C'est petit, c'est bruyant et c'est une tête à claques. Je suis bien face à Squeezie,_

 _Avec l'humour de Marc-Edouard, le QI de l'elfette et les trolls de Takeshi_

 _JE suis le meilleur gamer que ce monde ait jamais porté_

 _Je suis le Youtubeur préféré des Internets, Seigneur JDG incontesté_

 _Cinq ans d'existence ont fait de moi le boss final en la matière,_

 _Alors qu'on devrait t'appeler Squealie pour ta voix d'ado pré-pubère !_ **

.

\- _Je suis le nouveau roi de Youtube et je suis là pour détruire une pseudo-référence_

 _Place aux jeunes Papy Grenier, ton succès n'était que de la chance._

 _Plus personne ne supporte tes fringues et ton générique qui reste dans la tête,_

 _Tandis que je suis en pleine ascension, pour moi jamais la machine ne s'arrête !_

 _Deux fois plus jeune que toi et deux fois plus de motherfucking Youtube Money,_

 _Pleure pas trop longtemps car dans six mois ta chaîne sombrera dans l'oubli !_

 _._

\- _On se calme Squeezie Gonzales, garde tes décibels pour ta prochaine vidéo_

 _Et je ne ferais pas le malin si même Mathieu Sommet me regardait de haut._

 _Avec ta taille de Hobbit et ton humour pitoyable, tu te crois drôle c'est ça ?_

 _Laisse-moi te dire au nom des Internets que c'est loin d'être le cas !_

 _Quelques vidéos bâclées en une heure et monsieur se prend pour le roi_

 _Franchement Squidie**, tu n'es rien comparé à moi !_

 _._

\- _Contrairement à tes jeux de merde, tu ne peux pas me tester_

 _Je suis millionnaire et populaire, et toi toujours seul au fond de ton grenier_

 _Tu crois qu'un mec comme moi en est à son coup d'essai,_

 _Moi je débarquais sur la Toile quatre ans en arrière_

 _Tu as eu une belle carrière, mais ton Aventure s'arrête ici._

 _Je viens tout juste de te détrôner à la easy peasy lemon Squeezie !_

 _._

 _\- WHO WON ? WHO'S NEXT ? YOU DECIDE ! »_

* * *

« Bon, j'ai réussi à me barrer avec les fusibles sans payer. Ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait. Chuchota Florent en se débattant rageusement avec la machine pour la réparer. Ha, tu regardes les infos ? Ils ont dû réussir à choper une ou deux vidéos avant que le site n'explose...

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? On va chercher Antoine ?

\- ...Flemme. Les battles d'abord, on reviendra le récupérer ensuite.

\- Mais...

\- Fais ce que je te dis ! On a perdu assez de temps comme ça.»

Et, ayant entraîné l'adolescent dans une rue un peu moins fréquentée pour éviter qu'ils se fassent inutilement repérer, il pianota sur sa Machine. Louis, d'abord sur ses gardes, se détendit légèrement. Le plan paraissait simple. Le plus important était de sauver Victor et Aïssa, et maintenant que tout fonctionnait, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Juste avant qu'ils ne se fassent téléporter, Florent lui adressa un grand sourire qui se voulait rassurant – ce qui était un échec complet.

«J'espère que ça va marcher, lança-t-il joyeusement, parce que j'ai choisi un fusible au hasard et je ne sais pas _du tout_ ce que ça va donner !»

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, au Quartier Général du Deep-Web...(Enfin, pendant ce temps, ça dépend dans quel univers parallèle on se place, mais techniquement...oh et puis merde)._

«EURÊKA, j'ai trouvé !»

Une jeune espionne du Deep-Web nommée Flygavioli sortit en courant d'une des nombreuses pièces que contenait le QG, surexcitée. Alertées par son cri, chacune leva le nez de ses occupations et la rejoignit dans la salle commune.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Titipo.

\- Pendant que Déponia jouait les tyrans sanguinaires...

\- Je _suis_ un tyran sanguinaire, corrigea l'intéressée, renfrognée.

\- Pendant que Déponia jouait les tyrans sanguinaires disais-je, reprit son subalterne sans se démonter, j'ai piqué la machine à remonter le temps du Visiteur quelques minutes pour l'examiner. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé ! Après des mois à travailler sur le plan de ma machine à la sueur de mon front, et grâce aux enseignements de mon maître à penser, Bruce Benamran, je...

\- Accouche, abrégea Kali.

\- Bref, j'ai trouvé dans la machine du Visiteur le fusible qui me manquait...Maintenant ma machine à voyager dans le temps fonctionne pour de bon !

\- Ooooh, firent les fangirls, admiratives.

\- Et qu'est ce qui me prouve que c'est vrai ? Demanda Déponia à qui on ne la faisait pas.

\- Vous pouvez tester chef !

\- Preum's ! Preum's ! Hurla La Mandragore qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce en courant.»

Sans que personne n'ait le temps de réagir, elle dépassa tout le monde telle une ninja et s'empara de l'objet métallique que brandissait fièrement Flygavioli, malgré les protestations de cette dernière. Elle appuya sur quelques boutons et...

«Vers l'infini et au-delà ! »

….disparut dans un jet de lumière, laissant ses collègues en plan, interloquées et folles de rage.

«Ok alors, toi, t'es virée, nota Déponia.»

….

 ****Squid : mollusque, ou calamar, en anglais. Squeal : pousser des cris aigus ;)**


	6. Final : La Revanche du Fandom

**Final : La revanche du Fandom**

 _ **La fic reprend des personnages publics, et pourra être supprimée en cas de demande (y compris par une personne du fandom qui apparaît ici en tant que «guest»). Le concept des ERB revient à NicePeter et EpicLloyd.**_

* * *

 _Florent pianota sur sa Machine. Louis, d'abord sur ses gardes, se détendit légèrement. Le plan paraissait simple. Le plus important était de sauver Victor et Aïssa, et maintenant que tout fonctionnait, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Juste avant qu'ils ne se fassent téléporter, Florent lui adressa un grand sourire qui se voulait rassurant – ce qui était un échec complet._

 _« J'espère que ça va marcher, lança-t-il joyeusement, parce que j'ai choisi un fusible au hasard et je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner ! »_

* * *

Louis commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force de se déplacer dans le temps et l'espace comme ça (les problèmes de riche...) et il était bien content d'être enfin rentré à Paris.

Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas à Paris. Ou alors, ça avait incroyablement changé.

« On est où exactement ?

\- Aucune idée, marmonna Florent en regardant l'écran de la machine, je...Au Pakistan ?!

\- ...Quoi, comment ça ?

\- Meeeerde, saleté de correcteur automatique ! Il a transformé «Paris» en «Pakistan».»

Louis passa deux mains sur son visage fatigué. Seule la pensée de récupérer les rap battles le ranima, et il s'empara du précieux objet métallique malgré les protestations de son propriétaire légitime, pianota sur quelques touches...

« Cette fois, c'est la bonne ! »

* * *

Quand elle arriva, elle était dans une chambre vide. Pendant quelques instants, La Mandragore eut peur de s'être trompée dans les réglages de la machine. Mais ses yeux tombèrent en arrêt devant un poster géant de Doctor Who, une réplique de la canne de Dr House, la biographie de Kev Adams sur la table de nuit et une étagère pleine de Pokémons, et elle sut qu'elle était au bon endroit : chez Links.

Elle sortit à pas de loups de la chambre, à la recherche du propriétaire des lieux. Puis, en arrivant dans le salon, son cœur rata un battement.

« _Le petit bonhomme en mousse_...chantonnait une voix (faux), _s'élève contre la précarité_... C'est n'importe quoi !»

La jeune espionne du futur serra les mains dans un geste de supplication muette. Si compréhensif, si plein d'empathie, toujours si calme ! Elle se précipita vers son idole et le prit très fort dans ses bras comme elle l'eût fait avec un ours en peluche, aux anges.

« Mais qu'est ce que...

\- Je suis ta fangirl du futur ! J'ai traversé sept décennies pour te faire un câlin !

\- Mais je...

\- Ha, dans soixante-dix ans, tu seras au Panthéon des Internets. Oui, ça va exister ! Tiens tu peux me signer ça s'il te plait ?

\- Pourquoi...demanda le vidéaste en signant sans y penser.

\- Bon, il faut que je te laisse, Déponia va me tuer ! _Chapter must go on_ ! »

Elle repartit en dansant de joie, et disparut dans un grésillement métallique comme si de rien n'était, le laissant seul avec sa caméra dont la batterie avait lâché entre temps.

« What the fu... »

* * *

Miracle, ils étaient enfin arrivés dans le quartier de Louis et Aïssa. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la maison de sa meilleure amie. Par chance, elle était vide car ses parents étaient partis travailler très tôt, et les fangirls de son Comité avaient cassé une fenêtre la dernière fois. Il se faufila à travers le verre brisé, et atterrit souplement sur le sol, avant de murmurer :

« Les voisins sont assez pointilleux, on va essayer de faire ça discrètement... »

Bien entendu, Florent se prit les pieds dans son large manteau et atterrit par terre dans un vacarme assourdissant, renversant deux vases au passage. L'adolescent poussa un long soupir. Tant pis pour la discrétion. Il se précipita sur l'ordinateur, vérifia que la clé USB contenait bien les vidéos, et l'éjecta. Simple comme bonjour.

« Voilà ! On peut y aller !

\- Enfin ! J'ai les rap battles, je vais pouvoir les ramener à ces cinglées et enfin rentrer chez moi !

\- Et moi ? Protesta l'adolescent, vexé.

\- Bon écoute, je ne veux pas te paraître mal-élevé, Louis, mais tu m'as l'air un peu narcissique pour ton âge. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça se calmera avec le temps. Moi-même, je... »

Le vidéaste fut brutalement interrompu par la technologie, son portable laissant échapper les premières notes du générique du _Visiteur du Futur._

« Narcissique, tu disais ? Releva Louis en haussant un sourcil.

\- Chut ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis au téléphone ? »

Florent se renfrogna en voyant le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran, et décrocha plus violemment que nécessaire, tout en mettant le haut-parleur.

« _ENFOIR_ _ÉS_ _!_ Fit la voix au bout du fil. _VOUS M'AVEZ OUBLI_ _É_ _A LONDRES ! OUBLI_ _É_ _!_

\- Salut Antoine, tout va comme tu veux ?

\- _Ouais, je...ouais. Je ne sais pas du tout comment c'est possible mais j'ai du réseau qui me permet d'appeler alors qu'on est en 2085, c'est un peu perturbant, même si c'est super classe quand même. Mais bordel, vous m'avez oublié !_

\- Crois moi, ce n'était pas involontaire. Et Londres ?

\- _Bblblblblblblblblb. Devine quoi ? Je suis retourné à la boutique Doctor Who et j'ai eu une réplique du tournevis sonique ET de la paire de lunettes 3D pour cinquante balles, t'imagines ? En France c'est au moins le double !_

\- MES cinquante balles ? Hurla Florent dans le combiné. Genre, les cinquante balles que tu me devais après notre pari ? Alors que j'ai dû voler un malheureux fusible comme un clochard ?

\- _Au moins t'es pas en contradiction avec ton look, de quoi tu te plains ?_

\- ...Ok, t'as gagné, je suis blasé-vénère, maintenant. Tu peux compter sur moi pour t'appeler Roger Ramsès en public pendant un mois.

\- _C'est super petit, ça._ _Mais bon, je m'en fiche, ça vaut le coup. Les rap battles, ça donne quoi ?_

\- On les a ! On va les ramener au Deep-machin, et récupérer Victor et la gamine.

\- _Super. Et du coup, pour me ramener en France en 2015, tu fais comment ?_

\- Moi ? Rien. Démerde-toi avec ton tournevis puisque t'es si malin.

\- _Hein ?! Non mais attends mec, tu peux pas me faire ç_...»

Le vidéaste lui raccrocha au nez avec un sourire triomphant, et Louis se demanda s'il devait rire ou paniquer en songeant que sa survie dépendait de l'homme en face de lui. La question étant quelque peu délicate, il s'empressa de pianoter sur la Machine, direction 2085.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, au Quartier Général du Deep-Web._

Déponia faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune, incapable de décolérer.

« Je vous assure, elle me paiera cette trahison cher, très cher, fulminait-elle (la cheftaine se tourna vers la jeune savante du groupe et décréta :) Comme vous êtes visiblement la seule qui semble avoir un minimum de neurones dans ce bled, je vous nomme super-espionne à la place de la Mandragore. Bravo. Je suis fière de vous, Ravioli !

\- Non, moi c'est Flygavioli. Rectifia l'intéressée d'un ton pincé.

\- Peuh ! Vous n'êtes toutes que de sales petites ingrates, de toute manière. »

Elles furent interrompues par un bruit strident qui les firent tous se retourner. C'était La Mandragore de Nantes qui revenait, encore un peu sonnée – moins par le trajet spatio-temporel que par sa rencontre avec l'idole de sa vie. Sa chef se jeta sur elle, hors d'elle.

« TOI ! Comment oses-tu nous planter là avec la machine de Macaroni ? Je vais te massacrer !

\- Non, chef, on avait dit que vous arrêtiez les meurtres !

\- En plus, La Mandra, elle est censée servir de plat végétarien pour repousser les zombies si jamais ils décidaient de nous envahir...

\- Je m'appelle FLYGAVIOLI, bon sang !

\- Non mais, stop, stop ! Protesta La Mandragore en voyant chacune de ses collègues sortir son arme de prédilection (épée, marteau 5t, lance-flammes, poignard, et un stylo – pour Caly). J'ai une circonstance atténuante !

\- Alors là, tu pourrais me ramener Mathieu Sommet en personne dans ta valise que je ne...

\- J'ai un autographe authentique de Links The Sun ! »

La tension changea brusquement de cible, toutes les fangirls s'arrêtant net devant ce morceau de papier qui représentait le Saint-Graal. Même Déponia en avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Mad écrasa furtivement une larme.

« Grmbl. Bon..Ça ira pour cette fois, Mandragore, vous gardez votre place.

\- Vous ne le regretterez pas, assura la jeune espionne, très digne. Les autres ne sont pas revenus avec les rap battles ?

\- Quelles rap battles ? Marmonna la dirigeante, concentrée sur l'autographe. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous – merde, les otages ! »

Survoltées, tout les membres du Deep-Web se relevèrent et se précipitèrent dans la salle où elles avaient laissé leurs victimes. Aïssa et InThePanda étaient toujours attachés sur leurs chaises, et ne les virent même pas entrer, tant ils étaient plongés dans leur conversation.

« ...et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Louis. A mon tour ! Action ou vérité ?

\- Bah, toujours vérité. C'est l'ennui, quand t'es ligoté, tes actions sont vite limitées. Ironisa Victor.

\- Clair. Alors...T'as déjà tué quelqu'un ? »

* * *

« Mais je te _jure_ , David, qu'une fille est apparue de nulle part et m'a fait un câlin géant !

\- Hé bé, tu dois te sentir vachement seul.

\- Mais non, je t'assure que c'est vrai ! Elle m'a même demandé de signer un autographe !

\- Oula. Tu es con. Dit automatiquement le frère du vidéaste reconnu sans lever le nez de son ordi. Tiens, on a encore tué ton personnage dans une fic. Dur. Un conseil, joue pas au Loto ce soir, entre les hallucinations et une balle dans la tête, c'est pas ta journée mon pauvre.

\- Je... »

Links leva les mains, impuissant, et conclut dans un soupir.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche. »

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

« Non, pas encore, pas encore, pas encore...

\- A-Alexis ? Qu'est ce que tu fous tout habillé roulé en boule sous la douche ?

\- Veux pas mourir dans les fanfics...pas les fangirls...pas encore, pas encore...

\- Attends, je filme, ça rendra super bien dans ta prochaine vidéo ! »

* * *

« J'ai attendu assez longtemps, ronronna Déponia en caressant son poignard du bout de l'index.

\- Ohlàlà, vous êtes rudement pressés à votre époque, balbutia Victor qui commençait à paniquer, si Antoine était là il vous dirait que...

\- Mais il n'est pas là. Et c'est bien le problème !

\- Encore un tout petit peu de temps ! S'écria Aïssa. C'est pas la mort quand même !

\- La mienne non, mais la vôtre...»

Elle fut interrompue par un bruitage aisément reconnaissable et poussa un juron.

« Et merde ! A quelques minutes près j'avais le droit de vous exécuter !

\- Trop tard, dommage ! Fanfaronna Florent. On a la clé USB !

\- Donnez-moi ça ! »

La fangirl prit le petit objet dans ses mains et le connecta à l'ordinateur.

« Bruce et Jigmé...murmura-t-elle en parcourant les fichiers, Antoine et Mathieu...Nina et InThePanda...Ils y sont tous ! Fit-elle dans une explosion de joie. »

Elle se tourna vers Aïssa et Panda.

« Vous êtes libres, concéda-t-elle. »

Elle n'avait même plus le cœur de râler.

Louis se précipita pour défaire les liens de son amie, très fier de lui.

« Heureusement que j'étais là pour te sauver, princesse. Frima-t-il.

\- Tu rigoles ? J'étais prête à lui donner un coup de boule et prendre le contrôle de son unité. Tu crois peut-être que les filles ne savent pas se défendre ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air mauvais.

\- Mais, mais pas du tout !

\- Je préfère !

\- Euh...j'ai une question, dit Florent en finissant de libérer son ami vidéaste. Où sont passées les autres fans ? Elles sont parties ?»

Tout à son bonheur de torturer des gens, Déponia remarqua l'absence de ses subalternes seulement en entendant Florent en faire la remarque. Elle se demandait où étaient ses subordonnées, quand de la musique s'échappa de la pièce voisine, et des cris. La jeune fille s'y précipita, les vidéastes et les adolescents sur les talons.

«Oh non, elles n'ont quand même pas...»

* * *

« _EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WEB-SHOW HISTORY_

 _LA REVANCHE DU FANDOM_

 _BEGIN !_

 _._

\- _C'est l'heure de ma revanche,_ commença Mad Calypso, _voyons qui massacre le plus de feels !_

 _Tu n'es rien face à moi, plante verte, et tes scènes de torture sont risibles_ (Olay, Olay)

 _J'ai créé avec ma plume ce que tu n'imaginerais pas dans tes rêves les plus fous_

 _Je suis ton pire cauchemar, et sache que, tes fics, tout le monde s'en fout..._

 _._

 _\- Détrompe toi,_ répliqua La Mandragore, _car je suis de loin celle qui brise le plus de feels ici !_

 _Tu n'aurais pas du me défier Mad, tu n'aurais pas du heurter Alexis,_

 _Car je suis invincible désormais, mes personnages paieront ton affront_

 _Demain tout le monde pleurera sur mes chapitres, et c'est toi que les gens oublieront !_

 _._

 _\- Je t'interdis de critiquer Mad ainsi,_ hurla Elan _, ou c'est à moi que tu auras affaire !_

 _Je t'ai battue une fois, et tu ne peux rien face à la fureur du Commissaire,_

 _Tu n'as pas fini d'être brisée Mandra, tu ne m'échapperas pas, je trouverais tes fissures._

 _Caly est la plus violente , la plus talentueuse, tu n'es qu'un gravier sous sa chaussure ! »_

 _._

« Et moi ?! S'indigna Kali. Moi aussi j'ai brisé des lecteurs !

\- Oui, oui..concéda Elan en faisant la moue. T'as fait souffrir le Moine, quoi.

\- Je suis pas un gravieeeer, sanglotait La Mandra.

\- Je veux pas qu'on m'oublie, je veux qu'on m'a-aime, se lamentait Mad.

\- C'est génial ce que tu écris Kali, poursuivit Elan, mais faut savoir être réaliste quand même...T'es un cran en-dessous...

\- Vous êtes dégueulasses ! Hurla la lapine. Je vais vous prouver le contraire !»

.

« _J'étais là bien avant vous, j'ai vu le fandom évoluer et grandir_

 _Alors venez pas me faire la leçon, vous 'n'avez absolument rien à dire,_

 _Je suis la plus grande briseuse de feels et je ferais de vos vies une descente infernale,_

 _Et s'il le faut je tuerais tous mes persos, vous savez que j'en suis parfaitement capable !_

 _._

\- _Quand arrêterez-vous de vous engueuler pour ces broutilles ?_ Se fâcha Flygavioli.

 _Peu importe qui fait le plus de mal au public, vous nous donnez en spectacle, les filles !_

 _J'ai tout le mérite ici, plus que vous toutes, car j'ai réussi à remonter dans le Temps._

 _Alors vous vous calmez, et faites-vous des câlins groupés, maintenant !_

 _._

\- _Mais t'es qui pour dire que ma sœur et les autres nous mettent la honte ?_ Bondit Titipo.

 _On règle nos problèmes en adultes, personne ne t'as demandé des comptes !_

 _Ce n'est pas en volant deux fusibles que tu peux tout te permettre, alors baisse d'un niveau._

 _Encore une remarque et je vous achève tous avec mon super marteau !_

 _._

\- (D-E-P-O) _C'est à moi de juger quel texte est le plus beau !_

(F-E-E-L-S) _Même su vous ne pouvez rien contre les fics de la grande Dépo !_ Rugit Déponia .

 _Je vous bats toutes, et la première qui osera me dire le contraire,_

 _Au nom de mon autorité, je lui fais nettoyer tout le bunker !_

 _Arrêtez vos conneries ! C'est ma patience que vous éprouvez !_

 _Ce n'est pas pour ce genre de débats que je vous ai embauchées_

 _Vous me faites honte devant nos invités, et vous me paierez ça,_

 _Rien qu'avec mon poignard, je domine de loin Mad, Kali et la Mandra_

 _Vous êtes sous mes ordres, ça veut dire que je suis la plus douée_

 _Clairement, personne ici ne peut prétendre m'égaler !_

 _J'ai gagné cette battle. En fait, je les ai toutes remportées !_

 _._

\- _WHO WHON ? WHO'S NEXT ? YOU DECIDE !_

* * *

« C'est bon, vous avez fini votre bordel, on peut se calmer ?! S'énerva Déponia.

\- Match nul, fit Aïssa en voyant toutes les filles du fandom en larmes, profondément vexées.»

Kali renifla et Elan se réfugia dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Ma Kali adorée, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te dire ça !

\- Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais ! Sanglota la lapine dans ses bras.

\- Moi non plus !

\- Ship, fit Flygavioli qui se prit une taloche de Déponia sur le crâne.

\- Pardon, Mandra, fit Caly, profondément navrée. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça.

\- Je te pardonne ! Et je te trouve très douée, tu le sais ?

\- Voui, toi aussi, t'es super. »

Les deux combattantes se prirent dans les bras, puis chuchotèrent chacune à l'oreille de l'autre, de sorte que personne ne puisse les entendre :

« Tu vas me le payer un jour, je vais manger ton espoir avec de la sauce moutarde et tu pleureras à mes pieds, sale végétal.

\- Je n'en pense pas moins. Tu vas souffrir, Mad, mais souffrir, tu vas regretter d'exister ! »

Elles se séparèrent sur ces bonnes paroles, sous le regard attendri des autres. Il y eut un long silence, que Titipo brisa en disant d'une petite voix :

« Bah moi je vous aime toutes, voilà.

\- Ooooh, firent toutes les autres avant de se jeter pêle-mêle dans un câlin groupé géant.

\- PARTOUZE !

-QUI A DIT ÇA ?!»

Dépo contemplait la scène avec un sorte d'affection indéfinissable et parfaitement incongrue.

On entendit alors un sifflement que l'on pourrait retranscrire par «Dooowweeoooh», et Antoine Daniel apparut, sortant d'une étrange cabine bleue et accompagné d'un homme sans âge aux cheveux sombres.

« _Thank you very much ! I was glad to see ya !_

 _\- You're welcome, you strange boy ..Thanks for my sonic screwdriver !_

 _\- No problem !_

 _\- Highfive !_ »*

Le vidéaste et le nouveau venu se tapèrent dans la main, et l'étranger repartit avec sa cabine dans un vacarme assourdissant. Antoine s'étira nonchalamment.

« ...Mais qu'est ce que tu viens de f-

\- Bah écoute, coupa le présentateur de What The Cut, quand tu m'as dis de me débrouiller avec mon tournevis je t'ai pris au mot, et je suis rentré en Tardis avec David. Il s'est matérialisé devant moi, comme ça. Blblblblblblblblblbl. T'as vu ? Je suis tellement aux anges d'avoir voyagé avec le Docteur que j'ai même pas la force de t'engueuler de m'avoir abandonné là-bas.

\- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de tournevis ? Demanda Florent avec la vague sensation de passer à côté de l'essentiel.

\- Il avait perdu le sien, alors je lui ai donné la réplique que j'ai acheté pour cinquante balles. Le con, il n'a même pas vu que c'était un faux. Bref. Ça va vous ?

\- J'ai besoin de me rasseoir, lâcha Victor. Vous avez pris l'heroin joke beaucoup trop au sérieux les gars.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. Plus rien ne nous retient ici, conclut Florent. »

Il fit signe aux autres de se mettre autour de lui.

« Ravie d'avoir collaboré avec vous ! Lança Déponia.

\- Le couteau sous la gorge était très agréable, grinça Antoine.

\- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas gagné au change ! »

Le vidéaste retint un sourire, et fit signe à Florent de les téléporter.

« Au revoir ! Cria Louis, ému. C'était super de vous rencont- »

Ils disparurent, laissant sa phrase inachevée.

« Et voilà, ils sont partis, constata Déponia, la voix pleine de reproches.

\- Mes fee-eels, sanglota une voix non identifiée dans l'assistance.

\- Hem, hem...fit Flygavioli. Vous oubliez un détail...On a toujours notre propre Machine. Alors, je me disais...on pourrait se téléporter en 2015, à l'âge d'or du Web-Show, toutes ensem...

\- Fly', tu es un génie !

\- Ce serait trop bien !

\- Je pourrais poster tous mes gifs de Peter et Lloyd !

\- Et moi mes crakfics !

\- Voir le Prof de philo en convention !

\- Briser des gens avec mes fanfictions...

\- Ça risque d'être le bordel...

\- Justement ! »

Enthousiasmée, Déponia se saisit de la Machine et, sur les conseils de Flygavioli, sélectionna l'option «Portail». Un champ électro-magnétique, de la taille et de la largeur d'un homme, apparut devant elles. Elles rassemblèrent leurs affaires en quatrième vitesse et se postèrent devant l'entrée.

« Tu comptes passer devant tout le monde une nouvelle fois ? Ironisa Elan. »

La Mandragore décida de ne pas relever, et s'effaça pour laisser passer les autres. Déponia entra la première, suivit par toutes ses fidèles, laissant derrière elles le futur – ce qui était légèrement paradoxal – qui, après tout, n'avait rien à envier à l'époque vers laquelle elles se rendaient.

En quelques minutes, le Quartier Général du Deep-Web se retrouva vide.

* * *

Je vous poste l'épilogue dans la foulée *coeur*.

Joueur du grenier a gagné la dernière battle !

 _* « Merci beaucoup ! C'était cool de te voir._

 _\- De rien, mec étrange. Merci pour mon tournevis sonique !_

 _\- Pas de souci._

 _\- Tope-là ! »_


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

« Florent ? Voilà tes cinquante balles. On est quittes. »

Le vidéaste, qui avait troqué sa tenue de Visiteur pour des vêtements un peu moins atypiques, regarda le billet froissé dans sa paume avec nostalgie.

« J'ai fait un rêve, dit-il lentement. Un truc bizarre. Avec des fangirls qui nous retenaient en otage avec Vic'...et Londres...le Pakistan, aussi.

\- Ha...ha ha ! Fit Antoine, curieusement crispé. Bizarre, oui. »

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, mal à l'aise, puis son ami haussa une épaule désabusée.

« Je devais être bourré.

\- C'est sûr ! Calme-toi sur l'alcool la prochaine fois...ne fais pas comme moi ! »

Lorsqu'il partit de chez son collègue, Antoine prit une grande inspiration. _Je fais vraiment des rêves étranges quand je suis ivre_...Machinalement, il baissa la tête et fourra les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Ses doigts rencontrèrent alors un petit objet métallique à bout arrondi. Il la serra très fort dans sa paume sans ralentir le pas.

Sourit.

* * *

Ils étaient allongés à même le tapis, perpendiculaires l'un à l'autre, la tête d'Aïssa reposant sur le ventre de Louis, devenu oreiller improvisé. Chez eux. Aïssa fixa le plafond et soupira :

« On a eu de la chance, on ne s'est pas trop fait engueuler pour avoir à moitié détruit la maison.

\- Ouais.

\- Franchement, entre les fenêtres, les vases, le portail à moitié arraché...on a eu de la chance.

\- Ouais.

\- M'en fiche, ça valait le coup. C'était la journée la plus étrange de ma vie !

\- Ouais.

\- Dis, ça ne t'intéresse pas ce que je raconte ? S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Ouais.»

Elle comprit qu'il la faisait marcher, et lui flanqua une tape sur l'épaule qu'il esquiva en ricanant.

« Louis...

\- Yeps ?

\- Tu me montres un épisode d'Unknown Movies ?

\- ENFIN ! Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais ! »

* * *

« J'en reviens pas ! On est en 2015 ! On y est vraiment !

\- Regardez, y a la Japan Expo dans quelques jours ! On va voir Mathieu et les autres en vrai de vrai ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

\- J'ai déjà plein d'idées de fanfics qui me viennent !

\- Oh. Fit brusquement Kali. No. No. No no no no no no ! »

Elle resta figée sans mot dire, au bord des larmes, tout en se triturant nerveusement l'une des oreilles de son bonnet-lapin.

« Kali...ça va ?

\- Naaaoon, sanglota la lapine en se jetant dans les bras de sa sœur qui faillit en lâcher son marteau, ça ne va pas du tout !

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Mais parle ! S'énerva Déponia.

\- Mettez-la en PLS ! Pour une fois que ce truc sert à quelque chose !

\- Tu as le mal du siècle ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Mais...c'est pas...ça-a ! Hoqueta l'espionne en herbe. J'ai...le QG...l'autre côté du portail...je...j'ai...

\- ...Oui ?

\- J'AI OUBLIÉ MON ÉPÉÉÉEEE !»

 **FIN.**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Point final ! ….Qu'est ce que je vais faire de ma vie, maintenant ?

Merci à vous tous d'avoir lu cette fic et de l'avoir appréciée ! Le chapitre se finit évidemment sur notre Kali nationale, tout simplement parce que cette fic n'existerait pas sans elle (et, par extension, sans NicePeter et EpicLloyd _obviously_ ), et je la remercie pour ça. On peut l'applaudir bien fort (ou lui jetez des tomates pour être à l'origine d'un tel torchon, c'est vous qui voyez *sort un couteau en sifflotant*) !

Merci également à toutes les personnes qui ont accepté de devenir des personnages, et que je me suis bien amusée à troller, troller c'est la vie *keur*, vous êtes tous des gens bien cools. Vraiment. Spéciale dédicace à La Mandragore de Nantes, pour ses conseils, encouragements et trolls divers, mais aussi et surtout pour _Petit Problème de Concordance_ qui m'a inspiré cette fic en deux parties (le duo Bruce-Jigmé, mes héros), et _La vie trépidante d'Uma_. Merci à celles qui ont joué le jeu en votant et en proposant des duos !

Ça vous a plu ? Une battle que vous avez préféré ? Dites-moi tout ! :D En attendant, je vous salue chaleureusement et vous embrasse les ailes du nez. A plus ! Phi.


End file.
